Cassius!
by Mr.ManeTheMarauder118
Summary: What if Cassius Warrington Had been chosen as the Hogwarts Champion instead of Cedric Diggory?How would that change the war?The Wizarding Community?Hogwarts?
1. A Slytherin Champion

Cassius!

A Slytherin Champion

By: MMM118

Author's Note: This is just kinda a prologue. Used some material right outta the fourth book. Not sure I'm gonna write more or not. Tell me what you think in the comments. Enjoy!

Disclaimer 1: I own nothing; the entire Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am writing this story for fun and gain no profit from it blah blah blah and all that jazz.

Disclaimer 2: Idea comes from tumblr users crazybutperfectlysane, aplatonicjacuzzi, and hypable writer Andrew Sims. Thank you to those people for seeing this minute detail and for needing to get it out there.

* * *

"Cassius Warrington!"

The name that would change everything. The name that would forever be revered. The name that would change the game. The name that would bring unexpected and awe-inspiring courage to those who did not think they possessed such. The name that would inspire a generation and rework prejudices. The name that would change Hogwarts and the Wizarding World forever.

Yet, only silence filled the great hall.

Then it clicked for a few, and then everyone. A Slytherin was the Hogwarts champion.

"No!" cried the Ravenclaws.

"We can't Have a Slytherin Champion!" shouted the Gryffindors.

"Retry, Retry!" called the Hufflepuffs.

Three of the four houses were booing, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students were politely clapping, and Slytherin was going wild(well, as wild as they could go while still keeping a dignified look about them) as Cassius Warrington, the Hogwarts champion, stood and with his head held high, walked through the door the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang champions had gone through.

* * *

For three days, Harry tried to catch Cassius Warrington(his fellow champion) alone to warn him about the first task. For three days he was unsuccessful. So, on the fourth day Harry just goes up to the group of Slytherins and ask for a word alone with Warrington. It doesn't exactly go well but, the next day Cassius catches Harry alone.

"What did you want Potter?"

"Dragons."

"What?"

"The first task is dragons."

"How so?"

"I don't know. I just know we have to face dragons."

"Thanks, Potter" And Warrington walks out of the room.

* * *

"Potter!" Cassius shouts as he walks up to the golden trio a few months later.

"Stay away from us, you slimy snake!" Ron yells whilst pointing his wand at the Slytherin.

"Ronald!" Hermione admonishes even though she's also pointing her wand at him.

Warrington doesn't seem to notice though and walks straight up to Harry.

"Water." Cassius says being as vague as Harry was with him.

"What!?"

"The clue involves water." Warrington intones and walks away, leaving the golden trio confused and befuddled.

* * *

"What are you doing?" yelled Cassius's voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing?

And then Harry heard Krum's voice.

"Crucio!"

The air was suddenly full of Cassius's yells. Horrified, Harry began sprinting up his path, trying to find a way into Cassius's. When none appeared, he tried the Reductor Curse again. It wasn't very effective, but it burned a small hole in the hedge through which Harry forced his leg, kicking at the thick brambles and branches until they broke and made an opening; he struggled through it, tearing his robes, and looking to his right, saw Cassius jerking and twitching on the ground, Krum standing over him.

Harry pulled himself up and pointed his wand at Krum just as Krum looked up. Krum turned and began to run.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

The spell hit Krum in the back; he stopped dead in his tracks, fell forward, and lay motionless, facedown in the grass. Harry dashed over to Cassius, who had stopped twitching and was lying there panting, his hands over his face.

"Are you all right?" Harry said roughly, grabbing Cassius's arm.

"Yeah," panted Cassius. "Yeah... I don't believe it... he crept up behind me... I heard him, I

turned around, and he had his wand on me..."

Cassius got up. He was still shaking. He and Harry looked down at Krum.

"I can't believe this... I thought he was all right," Harry said, staring at Krum.

"So did I," said Ceassius.

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" said Harry.

"Yeah," said Cassius. "You don't think Krum got her too?"

"I don't know," said Harry slowly.

"Should we leave him here?" Cassius muttered.

"No," said Harry. "I reckon weshould send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him...

otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a skrewt."

"He'd deserve it," Cassius muttered, but all the same, he raised his wand and shot a shower of red sparks into the air, which hovered high above Krum, marking the spot where he lay.

Harry and Cassius stood there in the darkness for a moment, looking around them.

Then Cassius said, "Well... I s'pose we'd better go on..."

"What?" said Harry. "Oh... yeah... right..."

It was an odd moment. He and Cassius had been briefly united against Krum – now the fact that

they were opponents came back to Harry. The two of them proceeded up the dark path without

speaking, then Harry turned left, and Cassius right.

Cassius's footsteps soon died away.

* * *

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Suddenly a dark figure hurtled out onto the path in front of him.

Cassius was going to get there first. Cassius was sprinting as fast as he could toward the cup, and Harry knew he would never catch up, Cassius was much taller, had much longer legs -

Then Harry saw something immense over a hedge

to his left, moving quickly along a path that intersected with his own; it was moving so fast Cassius was about to run into it, and Cassius, his eyes on the cup, had not seen it –

"Cassius!" Harry bellowed. "On your left!"

Cassius looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in

his haste, he tripped. Harry saw Cassius's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cassius.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled; the spell hit the spider's gigantic, hairy black body, but for all the good it did, he might as well have thrown a stone at it; the spider jerked, scuttled around, and ran at Harry instead.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"

But it was no use - the spider was either so large, or so magical, that the spells were doing no more than aggravating it. Harry had one horrifying glimpse of eight shining black eyes and razor-sharp pincers before it was upon him.

He was lifted into the air in its front legs; struggling madly, he tried to kick it; his leg connected

with the pincers and next moment he was in excruciating pain. He could hear Cassius yelling "Stupefy!" too, but his spell had no more effect than Harry's - Harry raised his wand as the spider opened its pincers once more and shouted "Expelliarmus!"

It worked - the Disarming Spell made the spider drop him, but that meant that Harry fell twelve

feet onto his already injured leg, which crumpled beneath him. Without pausing to think, he aimed high at the spider's underbelly, as he had done with the skrewt, and shouted "Stupefy!'' just as Cassius yelled the same thing.

The two spells combined did what one alone had not: The spider keeled over sideways, flattening

a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs.

"Harry!" he heard Cassius shouting."You all right? Did it fall on you?"

"No," Harry called back, panting. He looked down at his leg. It was bleeding freely. He could see some sort of thick, gluey secretion from the spider's pincers on his torn robes. He tried to get up, but his leg was shaking badly and did not want to support his weight. He leaned against the hedge, gasping for breath, and looked around.

Cassius was standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind him.

"Take it, then," Harry panted to Cassius. "Go on, take it. You're there."

But Cassius didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Harry. Then he turned to stare at the

cup. Harry saw the longing expression on his face in its golden light. Cassius looked around at Harry again, who was now holding onto the hedge to support himself. Cassius took a deep breath.

"You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."

"That's not how it's supposed to work," Harry said. He felt angry;his leg was very painful, he was aching all over from trying to throw off the spider, and after all his efforts, Cassius had beaten him to it, just as he'd beaten Harry to ask Daphne to the ball. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg."

Cassius took a few paces nearer to the Stunned spider, away from the cup, shaking his head.

"No," he said.

"Stop being noble ya slimy snake," said Harry irritably. "Just take it, then we can get out of here."

Cassius watched Harry steadying himself, holding tight to the hedge.

"You told me about the dragons," Cassius said. "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"I had help on that too," Harry snapped, trying to mop up his bloody leg with his robes. "You

helped me with the egg - we're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place," said Cassius.

"We're still square," said Harry, testing his leg gingerly; it shook violently as he put weight on it;

he had sprained his ankle when the spider had dropped him.

"You should've got more points on the second task," said Cassius mulishly. "You stayed behind

to get all the hostages.I should've done that."

"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" said Harry bitterly. "Just take the cup!"

"No," said Cassius.

He stepped over the spider's tangled legs to join Harry, who stared at him. Cassius was serious.

He was walking away from the sort of glory Slytherin House needed right now.

"Go on," Cassius said. He looked as though this was costing him every ounce of resolution he

had, but his face was set, his arms were folded, he seemed decided.

Harry looked from Cassius to the cup. For one shining moment, he saw himself emerging from the maze, holding it. He saw himself holding the Triwizard Cup aloft, heard the roar of the crowd, saw Daphne's face shining with admiration, more clearly than he had ever seen it before...and then the picture faded, and he found himself staring at Cassius's shadowy, stubborn face.

"Both of us," Harry said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

Cassius stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms.

"You - you sure? I mean, I'm a Slytherin. You're a Gryffindor. Isn't that like againist you cod of honor or something?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah... we've helped each other out though, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."

For a moment, Cassius looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin.

"You're on," he said. "Come here."

He grabbed Harrys arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the

cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.

"On three, right?" said Harry. "One - two - three -"

He and Cassius both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cassius at his side.

* * *

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way, and he fell forward; his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his head.

"Where are we?" he said.

Cassius shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked around. They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Cassius looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

"Nope," said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly

eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said Cassius. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out though, my Slytherin intuition says this isn't good either way."

"Yeah," said Harry, glad that Cassius had made the suggestion rather than him.

They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange

feeling that they were being watched.

"Someone's coming," he said suddenly.

"A teacher you reckon'?" Cassius asked.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - Harry saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby... or was it merely a bundle of robes?

Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cassius. Cassius shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure. It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second Harry and Cassius and the short figure simply looked at one another.

And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open.

From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night:

"Avada Kedavra!"

A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes.

Cassius was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead.

A/N:Changed a detail. I always loved Cedric and Cho. Felt wrong to put Cho with anyone else. Replaced her with Daphne Greengrass.9/6/15


	2. A Change

Cassius!

A Change

By: MMM118

AN: I'll be honest most of this chapter is taken from the book. Some of the end of the last chapter was too. BUT, after this it won't be. I was just having a hard time figuring out how I was gonna do this. So, yeah...

* * *

At once, Voldemort's wand began to emit echoing screams of pain...then - Voldemort's red eyes widened with shock - a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of it and vanished...the ghost of the hand he had made Wormtail...more shouts of pain...and then something much larger began to blossom from Voldemort's wand tip, a great, grayish something, that looked as though it were made of the solidest, densest smoke...It was a head...now a chest and arms...the torso of Cassius Warrington.

If ever Harry might have released his wand from shock, it would have been then, but instinct kept him clutching his wand tightly, so that the thread of golden light remained unbroken, even though the thick gray ghost of Cassius Warrington (was it a ghost? it looked so solid) emerged in its entirety from the end of Voldemort's wand, as though it were squeezing itself out of a very narrow tunnel...and this shade of Cassius stood up, and looked up and down the golden thread of light, and spoke.

"Hold on. Harry," it said.

Its voice was distant and echoing. Harry looked at Voldemort...his wide red eyes were still shocked...he had no more expected this than Harry had...and, very dimly. Harry heard the frightened yells of the Death Eaters, prowling around the edges of the golden dome.

"Warrington! Wha-" Lucius Malfoy looked from the shade to the body on the ground. "My lord-"

"Silence!" asserted Voldemort.

More screams of pain from the wand...and then something else emerged from its tip...the dense shadow of a second head, quickly followed by arms and torso...an old man Harry had seen only in a dream was now pushing himself out of the end of the wand just as Cassius had done...and his ghost, or his shadow, or whatever it was, fell next to Cassius', and surveyed Harry and Voldemort, and the golden web, and the connected wands, with mild surprise, leaning on his walking stick...

"He was a real wizard, then?" the old man said, his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did...You fight him, boy..."

But already, yet another head was emerging...and this head, gray as a smoky statue, was a woman's...Harry, both arms shaking now as he fought to keep his wand still, saw her drop to the ground and straighten up like the others, staring...

The shadow of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes.

"Don't let go, now!" she cried, and her voice echoed like Cassius' as though from very far away. "Don't let him get you, Harry - don't let go!"

She and the other two shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web, while the Death Eaters flitted around the outside of it...and Voldemort's dead victims whispered as they circled the duelers, whispered words of encouragement to Harry, and hissed words Harry couldn't hear to Voldemort.

And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemort's wand...and Harry knew when he saw it who it would be...he knew, as though he had expected it from the moment when Cassius had appeared from the wand...knew, because the man appearing was the one he'd thought of more than any other tonight...

The smoky shadow of a tall man with untidy hair fell to the ground as Bertha had done, straightened up, and looked at him...and Harry, his arms shaking madly now, looked back into the ghostly face of his father.

"Your mother's coming..." he said quietly. "She wants to see you...it will be all right...hold on..."

And she came...first her head, then her body...a young woman with long hair, the smoky, shadowy form of Lily Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort's wand, fell to the ground, and straightened like her husband. She walked close to Harry, looking down at him, and she spoke in the same distant, echoing voice as the others, but quietly, so that Voldemort, his face now livid with fear as his victims prowled around him, could not hear...

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments...but we will give you time...you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts...do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry gasped, fighting now to keep a hold on his wand, which was slipping and sliding beneath his fingers.

"Harry..." whispered the figure of Cassius, "take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my housemates, fix the damage done by generations of this ridiculous feud. Unite the houses! Trust Draco."

"Wha-, Why?" Harry asked confused and struggling to hold his wand up.

"Just do it Harry! For me."

"I will," said Harry, his face screwed up with the effort of holding the wand.

"Do it now," whispered his father's voice, "be ready to run...do it now..."

"NOW!" Harry yelled; he didn't think he could have held on for another moment anyway - he pulled his wand upward with an almighty wrench, and the golden thread broke; the cage of light vanished, the phoenix song died - but the shadowy figures of Voldemort's victims did not disappear - they were closing in upon Voldemort, shielding Harry from his gaze -

And Harry ran as he had never run in his life, knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside as he passed; he zigzagged behind headstones, feeling their curses following him, hearing them hit the headstones - he was dodging curses and graves, pelting toward Cassius' body, no longer aware of the pain in his leg, his whole being concentrated on what he had to do -

"Stun him!" he heard Voldemort scream.

Ten feet from Cassius, Harry dived behind a marble angel to avoid the jets of red light and saw the tip of its wing shatter as the spells hit it. Gripping his wand more tightly, he dashed out from behind the angel -

"Impedimenta!" he bellowed, pointing his wand wildly over his shoulder at the Death Eaters running at him.

From a muffled yell, he thought he had stopped at least one of them, but there was no time to stop and look; he jumped over the cup and dived as he heard more wand blasts behind him; more jets of light flew over his head as he fell, stretching out his hand to grab Cassius' arm...

"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort. Harry's hand had closed on Cassius' wrist; one tombstone stood between him and Voldemort, but Cassius was too heavy to carry, and the cup was out of reach -

Voldemort's red eyes flamed in the darkness. Harry saw his mouth curl into a smile, saw him raise his wand.

"Accio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup. It flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry caught it by the handle -

He heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment that he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked - it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind and color, and Cassius along with him...They were going back.

* * *

Harry felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into grass; the smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the Portkey transported him, and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him were swaying like the deck of a ship. To hold himself steady, he tightened his hold on the two things he was still clutching: the smooth, cold handle of the Triwizard Cup and Cassius' body. He felt as though he would slide away into the blackness gathering at the edges of his brain if he let go of either of them. Shock and exhaustion kept him on the ground, breathing in the smell of the grass, waiting...waiting for someone to do something...something to happen...and all the while, his scar burned dully on his forehead...

A torrent of sound deafened and confused him; there were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams...He remained where he was, his face screwed up against the noise, as though it were a nightmare that would pass...

Then a pair of hands seized him roughly and turned him over.

"Harry! Harry!"

He opened his eyes.

He was looking up at the starry sky, and Albus Dumbledore was crouched over him. The dark shadows of a crowd of people pressed in around them, pushing nearer; Harry felt the ground beneath his head reverberating with their footsteps.

He had come back to the edge of the maze. He could see the stands rising above him, the shapes of people moving in them, the stars above.

Harry let go of the cup, but he clutched Cassius to him even more tightly. He raised his free hand and seized Dumbledore's wrist, while Dumbledore's face swam in and out of focus.

"He's back," Harry whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."

"What's going on? What's happened?"

The face of Cornelius Fudge appeared upside down over Harry; it looked white, appalled.

"My God - Warrington!" it whispered. "Dumbledore - he's dead!"

The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them...and then others shouted it - screeched it - into the night - "He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Cassius Warrington! Dead!"

"Harry, let go of him," he heard Fudge's voice say, and he felt fingers trying to pry him from Cassius' limp body, but Harry wouldn't let him go. Then Dumbledore's face, which was still blurred and misted, came closer.

"Harry, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go."

"He wanted me to bring him back," Harry muttered - it seemed important to explain this. "He wanted me to bring him back to his housemates...What about his parents, his family."

"That's okay. Don't worry about it, my boy. Harry...just let go now..."

Dumbledore bent down, and with extraordinary strength for a man so old and thin, raised Harry from the ground and set -him on his feet. Harry swayed. His head was pounding. His injured leg would no longer support his weight. The crowd around them jostled, fighting to get closer, pressing darkly in on him - "What's happened?" "What's wrong with him?" "Warrington's dead!"

* * *

Draco's POV

* * *

Draco paled when he realized what Potter had said. If the Dark Lord was back… And Cassius was dead…

"The Dark Lord doesn't kill purebloods Potter!" Potter gave him an incredulous look.

"I guess you've heard wrong, Malfoy!" Draco paled even more - if that was possible.

"LIAR!" Even Draco wasn't sure he believed it.

"If you think I'm a liar then why don't you ask your Father Malfoy. He was there!"

"BOYS!" Dumbledore's voice surprised everyone. "I think that's quite enough don't you?"

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

Over the coming Months many would come to claim the same things. Including Minister Fudge and The Prophet.

But the one who had said it first and his housemates. They knew the truth.

They knew the Dark Lord had killed Cassius Warrington.

They knew it when Dumbledore made his speech to the student body of Hogwarts. They knew it when they confronted Harry on the train. And so, came a change.

Draco told Harry in that confrontation that he believed him. That he believed "V-Voldemort" was back. He asked Harry for the full story. He wanted-no-needed to know how Cassius had died. So, Harry,remembering Cassius' final words to him, told him. Harry told him how he and Cassius had grabbed the cup together, how Voldemort had cast Cassius aside as nothing more than a spare, how he had risen again, and the hardest part, how Draco's father and the others had showed up. Harry told Draco that he thought he had heard guilt and sadness in his father's tone when he had tried to inquire after Cassius' death. Harry told him everything. And soon Draco was sitting in their compartment and Harry was telling him more than just everything.

All Harry's traumatic experiences had finally caught up to him. And he was spilling his guts to his friends and DRACO FLIPPING MALFOY.

* * *

That summer, while he was at the Dursley's, Harry received more information about what was going on in the wizarding world from Draco, and through Malfoy other slytherins, than he did from his friends.

Fifth year would prove to be more interesting than any other Harry had ever experienced.


	3. A Sequel(Not really a chapter)

Cassius! The Year That Followed.

A Sequel to Cassius!

A Year of Change(First Peak(s) at C!TYTF.)

By: MMM118

* * *

"Harry, are you sure we can trust him?" Draco asked nervously. He wasn't completely okay with this crazy idea of Potter's yet. But, he was willing to hear him out. Anything to give his classmates an edge in the coming war.

"Of course we can Draco. He's _family,_ in case you've forgotten." Harry argued.

"And we need someone experienced in the dark arts and with fighting Death Eaters." Cedric, who was becoming the group's main voice of reason, pointed out.

"We're doing just fine on our own though an-"

"That's exactly it though, Malfoy. Think of the things we could do with an actual teacher." Cedric defended. Draco was finding it ever harder to come up with reasons not to let the man come and teach them. And really he couldn't really remember why he felt they shouldn't let the guy teach.

"What about his" Draco looked around them and leaned in "Issues."

"He has that under control Draco." Hermione said exasperated. "We've told you that a thousand times and we've been arguing about this for days. Do we even know if he _would_ help?"

"Of course he would, 'Mione" Harry replied.

"Why wouldn't he?" Cedric answered.

Draco stared, gobsmacked.

"You haven't even asked him yet!?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Well no, but I can't imagine he'd say no. He's rather giddy that we started this group in the first place." Harry responded, unfazed by Draco's dirty look.

"You told him!"

* * *

 **AN:**

That's just a small snippet of what's to come in the sequel to this. Thought you guys would want to know that there'll be a sequel and that this part of the story is now complete. It will probably be a while until I actually post the first chapter of the sequel though. _Cassius! The Year That Followed._ Will, I hope, be more structured that this and have a more novelish feel. Also, I may(read: probably will) be adding more sneak peaks here. They'll come in the form of new chapters. Until then, this is MMM118 signing off.


End file.
